treys unova black and white adventure
by latiasFan1234
Summary: when an Average joe from unova gets his starter he has everything to start his adventure. but when he asks who his real father is, he must pursue several clues to find his father and at the same time fulfill his dream of being a pokemon master.
1. Chapter 1

Treys black and white adventure

Chapter 1: unova turnover

**Authors notes:** this my first fanfic and this chapter is kinda sloppy, but anyway please review and tell me if you think this chapter is ok. Anyway so enjoy.

Trey woke up. It was the start of a new day, and today was the day he was going to get his first ever Pokémon, he was ecstatic. He had always seen pokemon matches and knew everything about pokemon, but yet had never owned one. Trey leaped out of bed and slipped his psyduck slippers on and jogged downstairs. He was greeted by his mother, who was engrossed in a Pokémon match on TV. " hello precious did you sleep okay" whispered treys mother in a concerning voice. " great actually, what are you watching" questioned trey. "Ahhhh.. Nothing just alder was battling this kid, what was it?" treys mum paused for a second. " that's it ash ketchup, he battled a kid with only 4 badges" stated treys mother proud at the fact of remembering the boys name. trey did a silent snicker at the child's peculiar name and wondered if his mother had made a mistake. Before he could react, through the door treys best friends, Dakarai and Jessica entered the room. Trey had small curly black hair and was wearing a blue hoodie with a oshwatt on it, a pair of green gloves with a snivy on it, and a pair of red trainers with a tepig on it. Dakarai had flaming red hair and gloves similar to treys except red, and wore a plain black t-shirt. Jessica had long golden hair and blue gloves and wore shoes and t-shirts with several hearts on them. They were all 11 but trey had a crush on Jessica since they were 7 but Jessica's mum is whitney, the gym leader from johto and is super protective. She has a calm and soothing nature and rarely angry. Dakarai's father is flint and Dakarai is always a hothead and gets angry twenty four, seven. Treys never knew his dad, but he is kind and always confident he always gets into fights with dakarai but tries to be mature round Jessica. Treys mother greeted her guests, they both said there hellos then Jessica held out 3 pokeballs. "trey these are are starters choose one" screamed Jessica as she threw them in the air and three creatures popped out. It was a tepig, snivy and oshwatt, trey had seen them on tv. "I know just who im going to choose, I choose tepig" trey said with glee. Dakarai saw trey wanted tepig badly and interjected. "sorry cant have him Im having him" rushed dakarai as he snatched the poke ball. The fire pig smiled and jumped into his owners lap. Trey gave dakarai a wicked stare, and if looks could kill dakarai would have died. Both trey and dakarai rushed at each other. They grappled and punched and there was loads of bruises. "please stop this right now" screeched Jessica, but they were still going at it. Until the blue otter pokemon sprayed them with a jet of water. They stopped argueing. Jessica gave a wide grin. " hmmm… hehehe, if I choose oshwatt I can defeat dakarai's weak tepig" thought trey with glee. Then jesica said something that made trey burn with rage. " thank you little fella, hey do you want to be my starter" lulled Jessica to the blue otter pokemon. It smiled and blasted the floor with water which made it blast into jessica's hand. Trey realized something, if the only starter left was snivy then trey would lose to dakarai, because dakarai chose tepig. Trey walked over and petted snivy, snivy hugged trey. Jessica suggested a battle. Fine was both trey and dakarai's response. The first match is trey vs dakarai. "prepare to lose"

Was both trainers response. " go, snivy" said trey.

" go tepig" said dakrai. Both trainers glanced at there pokemon and realized they didn't no there moves. Jessica was looking through a red device. "huh whats that" questioned dakarai. "oh it's a pokedex, here you guys go" stated Jessica, while throwing the two pokedexs at them. Trey and dakarai scanned there pokemons moves. "snivy use.. uhh tackle" murmured trey. Snivy dashed at tepig at a fast speed. "tepig, tackle as well" shouted dakarai. Tepig ran at full speed at snivy, and both moves clashed.

To be continued…

Next chapter: the 3 people have battles and a winner is declared, and professor juniper explains something about the 3 starters.

**So how was this chapter, sorry for no fighting but it's a prologue so... yeh. Next chapter is the action scene. And I juiced up the moves the starters have, It wouldn't be fun having a endless tackle, battle. So review and giv suggestions for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Treys unova adventure

Chapter2: three friend's one winner

**Author's notes**: **hey guys another chapter here and I am psyched, I've got my thinking hat on, and I'm ready to write this action scene. Like before, I could really use some reviews and I will take good and bad criticism to heart. **

The two clashes of the Pokémon cloaked the room in smoke. Trey glanced back at his pokedex. "Umm use... vine whip" muttered trey confused. Out of the smoke, two massive vines appeared and slammed into the smoke. "Dodge it, tepig" shouted dakarai quickly. Tepig leaped to the side which evaded the vine whip. Trey gritted his teeth. Trey saw dakarai whisper something to tepig. Trey made a big mistake and went for the offensive. "Snivy uses tackle, full power. Yet again Snivy rushed straight at tepig. Tepig, quickly before impact snorted thousands of petals of fire, which sent Snivy flying. "Snivy!" screeched trey. Snivy struggled to get up. "How did you like a taste of tepig's ember" snorted dakarai. "Snivy, use twister" ordered trey with a smirk, as both dakarai and Jessica's jaws dropped. Snivys tail started to spin and glow green, his eyes sharpened and out of his tail, a raging twister appeared and sucked tepig in. all dakarai could do was watch as he heard tepig's moan. The attack ended slamming tepig on the floor. "now Snivy, tackle" roared trey as Snivy zoomed at tepig, and slammed into tepig which made tepig fall on the ground, exhausted, then tepig fainted.

"Noooo…." Dakarai screamed as he started to have a breakdown. "Don't worry dakarai just another thing I'm better than you at" chuckled trey realizing he beat his rival. "You cheated how your Snivy learnt twister" moaned dakarai. "Yeh that move was awfully powerful" stated Jessica.

Trey ignored it, because now he could face his girlfriend, I mean friend at a battle. " ok Jessica lets spice things up If I win you got to let me take you on a date" smiled trey in a cheesy voice. Jessica smiled, her prefect white teeth shone.

"fine, but If I win you have to tell my mum what you just said" smiled Jessica. Trey gulped at the fought, but he accepted and the match begun. "go snivy" "go oshwatt" both shouted. " snivy, use tackle" said trey with confidence. Snivy jumped in the sky and soared down with a tackle. Jessica smiled and for a second trey could have sworn he saw Jessica's eyes turn oceanic blue. "oshwatt, use air slash" yelled Jessica. Oshwatt's scalchop surrounded with air and cut snivy with it, which left snivy groaning. "hehe, trey I just realized oshwatt had that" sneered Jessica. "snivy use vine whip" snivy focused and two vine wrapped up and whipped oshwatt. "now snivy back to back tackle" snivy continued to ram into oshwatt at full force. "one more snivy" "dodge it oshwatt" oshwatt jumped out of the way over 10 times. Snivy started getting tired. "oshwatt, water gun" oshwatt blasted a pool of water which bounced of the wall and landed on snivy" "snivy finish it with twister" snivy spun on the spot which made a tornado appear in front of oshwatt " OSHWATT! USE RAZOR SHELL" oshwatt jumped out of place and landed in front of snivy and slashed him with many blade strikes. Snivy stepped back in anguish. " you can do it snivy, now use vine whip". a vegetation of vines slammed into oshwatt in full force. Jessica gave a concerned look. " alright oshwatt, back to back razor shell". Oshwatts shot at snivy with multiple razor shells. " snivy, back to back tackle. Both pokemon began to duck and dodge and strike at each other endlessly, tackle and razor shell. Snivy was headbutting at oshwatt and moving to the side, while oshwatt was slicing and jumping to the sky. Snivy and oshwatt fell to the ground both exhausted, both trainers could tell this battle was at its final turn. Both trainers eyed there pokemon in silence, seeing who would fall first, snivy was breathing heavily and had multiple scratch marks, and oshwatt was rubbing his arm vigorously and had a mark on his stomach. Oshwatt jumped in the sky and did a 360 before landing on the ground, trying to show off. Snivy jumped on to treys bed and began to spin at full speed to show off. Oshwatt began to spin as well, but faster ad began to get dizzy, and soon fell to the floor. Trey smiled with glee. "Yes I won screeched trey". "Better luck next time, little fella" lulled Jessica, petting oshwatt. Trey and the crew went downstairs, and they were greeted by professor juniper. " oh my gosh it is professor juniper" screamed Jessica. " hello, kids you obviously know me, But I'm here about your starter Pokémon" stated professor juniper. "What that there super cool" shouted dakarai with confidence. "Umm.. Yes, those starters are breeded from offspring's and others so they will have stronger moves. The children were confused. "Ok, trey you had Snivy right" sated juniper. Trey nodded. "Well it was made by a serperior and a dragonite, so it may have the move twister" said juniper. "And dakarai you're tepig, was breeded with a emboar and a heatmor, so it has heat wave" stated juniper. Dakarai slapped his head. "Damn I would have beaten trey if I had used that move" roared dakarai. Trey snickered and murmured "yeh right". Treys mum intervened. "so what does that mean" she said. "Nothing you're just lucky" smiled juniper. " ok so can we go for that date now" treys smiled. " yeh, but as friends right" queried Jessica. Trey wanted to say no but he wasn't brave enough. " yeh just as friends" squeaked trey. "okay so do you wanna go on your adventure" said treys mum. "yeh lets go to route 101" shouted trey.

To be continued..

**Next time: the gang ventures to route 101, and one of them catches a new pokemon.**

**Yeh how was that fighting scene, I fought it went well. Anway I need some comments on whos gonna catch what pokemon. So comment, rate, review.**


End file.
